Users often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access media content, share media content, and create media content. In some cases, media content can be provided by users of a social networking system. The media content can include one or a combination of, for example, text, images, videos, and audio. The media content may be published to the social networking system for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, media content provided through a social networking system can be accessed by users of the social networking system in various manners. In some cases, various media content can be provided to a member based on interests of the user as determined by the social networking system. For example, the various media content can be presented as a list of media content items from which the user can select one or more media content items. In other cases, various media content can be accessed by a user based on navigation by the user to pages and profiles of other users on the social networking system. The pages and profiles can present media content items available for selection and access by the user.